


A State of Undress

by natanije



Series: Self-Indulgent Kakasaku AUs [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Slight Nudity, it's been so long since i last written smut i'm back to being very shy now wow, same age au, this story is half kakasaku half the author flailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: “You know,” Kakashi seems to say much later, finally glancing at her, grey eyes relaxed as he takes in her form, the black jacket especially wet and still dripping water on the floor. “You reek of blood.”(Or, Sakura comes home bathed in blood, they bicker, and somehow finds it nice to strip off her clothes).





	A State of Undress

“Your skills are slipping, I could hear your approach a mile away,” is the greeting that comes at her the very moment she steps a foot in the dingy apartment. So of course, being unable to help it, she scoffs. With the training she does daily, the very notion of her skills, _slipping,_ is unbelievable.

“When I want to kill you, you won’t,” is therefore her eloquent reply as she puts her hands on her waist, close enough to the gun holsters on each side of her hips. Her green eyes are blazing, bearing enough annoyance and challenge to _deny_ her words.

The man in front of her doesn’t reply for quite awhile, busy arranging the assortment of knives on a long wooden table, though Sakura does not miss the way his lips seem to curl upwards at the mere sign of her annoyance, thanks to his absent mask.

“You know,” Kakashi seems to say much later, finally glancing at her, grey eyes relaxed as he takes in her form, the black jacket especially wet and still dripping water on the floor. “You reek of blood.”

“And I recon that’s how you figured out I was coming near,” she deadpans, hands dropping from their hold on her waist and leisurely making her way to the desk to pick up a mug filled with coffee, half full and still warm enough it helps.

“Mah,” he smiles, his eyes crinkling in that familiar infuriating way, “did you bathe in a virgin’s blood today? You’re soaked.”

She rolls her eyes. “Gatou tried to pit me against Zabuza,” she mutters, taking in some large gulps of coffee. The pink haired woman plops down on his lap, the both of them currently ignoring her soaked attire. “I don’t think the old fart was a virgin.”

“Really, now,” he leans back on his seat. “Gatou or Zabuza?”

“Gatou, _obviously_ ,” she hisses in warning when Kakashi tries to take the mug away from her, moving her hand away from his approaching hand. “I know for certain Zabuza isn’t. You _know_ that.”

“Oh?” There’s a fake cheerfulness in his tone, and Sakura has to restrain an urge to roll her eyes. Overprotective boyfriends, really. “I seem to have forgotten. Do tell me, Sakura-chan.”

“Overlapping Mission. July 17th. New York. You’ve tried to butcher him before, Kakashi, you must not try it again simply because I accidentally met him again.” She sends him a warning look when he opens his mouth. She finally thrusts the mug into his hand, happily empty, successfully making the male assassin pout at the disappearance of his coffee. “Besides, it was just one night. And more because of circumstances than anything.”

He grumbles, “and yet you never quite seem to forget it like your other past mission endeavours.”

“What can I say,” she smirks, “he was a good lay.”

He narrows his eyes, an arm suspiciously circling around her waist, protective.

“We weren’t dating at that time,” she pokes his mole, “chill.”

“I am very chill,” is his quick reply, though he’s also busying himself in pulling the jacket’s zipper down.

“Uh-huh,” she sing-songs, throwing the jacket away to the corner the very moment it’s off, Kakashi’s hands already lifting up her shirt while she does so.

“I’m the very definition of the chilliest chilly person you could ever find in this chilly world filled with chilly people.” Somewhere in the middle of his sentence, her bra goes off.

She laughs, though it dissolves into a moan soon after. His fingers brush over her nipples, the man’s teeth grazing her shoulder.

“Kakashi…”

“You’re soaked,” he says between kisses on her collarbone.

She lets out a breathless chuckle, hands tightening on his hair. “You’ve said that already.”

“Mm,” he lifts his head to give Sakura lots of kisses, short pecks that do nothing but make the both of them eager for more, “I did, didn’t I?”

“You did,” she sighs into the kiss, “Mm-hmm.”

“You can get sick, so,” a tug on her weapon holster as Kakashi’s lips brush over her jaw, “it’s time to undress.”

“You’re just pissed I brought up the New York topic again.”

“What can I say,” he huffs, smiling, “I’m fairly competitive.”

**Author's Note:**

> im dead
> 
> RIP misha. cause of death: writing her otp making out


End file.
